Need For Speed: Undercover
by Rougeification
Summary: Tri-City-the perfect way to start? Being arrested and having your car destroyed? Probably not, but that's how it turned out. Now Billie must go into an operation to find a shipment of stolen cars-and how does he do that? Street racing. Involves explicit language & violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed: Undercover or any other game from the series or any other EA games, or anything from the game. however I do own my character Billie C Marlow…yup I think I just about covered it **

Prologue

I sat there, still dressed in my dishevelled dinner suit.  
"Look, Mr," I read the name tag "Keller, I'm sure you have nothing against me personally, so if you don't mind taking the cuffs off-"

"Personal?" Keller looked up from the paperwork he was signing on his desk. "I grew up here in Tri-city."

"And you decided to become a cop?" I said, half-sarcastic. I guess it was out of habit, I'm quite a sarcastic person-like any other guy my age.

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin.  
"Why did I become a cope?"

He observed me like a scientist does to an unknown fungi.  
"You know, I ask myself that question a lot. Well, I did my time in the military and when I came back- well, it wasn't the same place my mom brought me up in I'll tell you that."  
I hated the American accents…it's MUM.

"Gangs everywhere, these crimelords start taking over."

I guess he knew who I was-I mean, how many teens have enough money to buy an Audi R8? Well, the insurance wouldn't cover the damage anymore…I don't think it could even be identified as a car anymore.  
"Little kids shouldn't have to worry about going out and playing in the front yard."

I noticed he started stroking a gold wring on his third finger. Married? Widowed? The cracking in his voice suggested something about his past.

"People shouldn't have to worry about working for three years just to get a down payment on their car, only to have someone steal it."  
I guess I was starting to feel slight sympathy for him. Only slightly. The guy had destroyed my car. Besides, no one can blame me for leaving England- after Gabriel left everything just seemed to fall apart…  
"If you don't address this cancer, it will spread. And if it spreads, it could be fatal for Tri-City."  
He then looked at me in the eye, the anger was trying to break out and strangle me.

"So yeah, I would say I take it personal. I take it _real_ personal."  
He then stood up and two officers entered the room, took me by each arm and lead me out.

**2 Hours Later**

I found myself waiting in an elevator, going up to the 23rd floor. Appearently the charges against me were being dropped. Or something along those lines. I walked forwards out of the elevator, accompanied by an officer. He walked me to the door, opened it and left.

I looked around, slightly confused.  
"Ta." I grinned and walked inside.

"-arrests are up 30% then last year and you people are just going to waltz in and do whatever the hell you want to do?"  
"This is not up for discussion."  
I stood there scratching the back of my dark hair.  
Keller looked over to me, and so did an asian woman in a black suit. She had long raven hair and flawless features. She looked quite divine next to an aging slaphead.

She walked over to the black glass desk, where papers sat with a photograph of me on top. My filed presumably.  
"You've had quite an impressive run. Speeding, Reckless Driving, Driving off-road, assault, Vandalism, Joy-riding, streetracing, avoiding arrest and theft," She looked up "all in one year."  
I shrugged "I aim to please."  
"Well you're aiming for a life sentence-" started Keller.

"No he's not." Said Linh. Keller's vein must have popped right then, because he choose to sit down instead of collapsing.

"These local police operations can take months if not years to execute. I don't have that time. We only have a couple of weeks."  
"No pressure then." Said Keller, looking towards me. What did that mean?

"The FBI is stepping in-I'll be your new-"  
"Look lady, pardon me for butting in here, these crews here, they don't do that kind of smuggling-"  
"Smuggling?"

Keller looked at me and opened his mouth, only it was Linh's voice who answered my question.

"We suspect that one of the local streetracing crews may be involved in international smuggling ring."

Keller opened his mouth again to reply, but once again, Linh cut him off.

"You know Keller, my office doesn't really care about turbo-charged street racing thugs, we're looking to recover evidence that we believe is linked to a shipment of cars stolen from the dock a few weeks ago. This evidence will convict a network of crimelords in half a dozen countries and we have reason to believe that one of the cars may be in possession of one of the street racing crews."  
He sank back into his chair, defeated.

"Now," she said, turning back to me "they're going to need a wheelman."

I looked at her, utterly dumbstruck.

"Not. Fucking. Happening."

"Your job is to drive. My job is to get you in." She put the files into a briefcase that was on the table and looked at Keller "Nothing more, nothing less."  
She picked it up and walked over to me.  
"Let's go."

With one last look of Keller, and on a moment of impulse and recklessness, I walked out of the office behind Linh and left the old William Marlow-poor little rich boy who had the broken family- and became the new Billie Marlow- Streetracer in Tri-City.

**What do you guys think? I know I'm not the best writer and I used a lot of stuff from the game and trailers, but I think it's ok…ish. Feedback will be good thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Audrey Street**

"Here you go."  
I took the keys and sat inside the car. It was a Nissan. A sodding Nissan. Three months ago I had an Audi R8, a Lamboghini and was saving for a Bughatti Veyron, now I had a sodding Nissan.

Still, it was quite fast, which was what I needed for the job.

I turned the keys and drove off into the roads. Tri-City looked pretty glamorous. All the celebrities must live here. Gabriel always liked the big buildings-he wanted to be an architect you see.

I stopped behind a building by the coastline and took the brown envelope out of my black bag that was lying on the passenger seat. There was a hands-free headset, a mobile and a small black sphere. I'd seen those before-mouth mics. Looked like I was becoming a right little agent. I took the headset and clipped it onto my ear and then connected it to the mobile. Then, carefully, I took the mic and put it on my molar.

"Nitro?"  
"My jaw feels weird when you speak…"  
"Hit the streets. The more races you win, the better."  
"This job does sound quite attractive…"  
"And remember, don't play it safe. We want them to see you."  
I grinned.  
"When do I ever?"

There was a beep and I heard nothing from inside my ear. I grinned even wider and drove off towards the centre of Palm Habour.

I drove down to Audrey Street and saw a group of seven men, all standing beside their cars. I drove up behind their cars and got out.

"Nice ride." One of them sniggered.

That was it all it took. I walked over to him and headbutted him.  
"Nice nose dickhead."  
He got up to throw a punch at me, but a cleanly shaven man with a black suit put his hand in front.  
"Calm down Rex, We all know you're Bruce Lee here."  
He grunted in frustration and got into his car, just sitting there.

The suit turned towards me.

"Doing that isn't very smart-especially when one of them is a bit of a hothead."  
"I can handle that loser and still have time for more."  
"You want to prove that?" said Rex, who was sitting inside his car. He was trying to get rid of the blood on his face.

"I'll do one better you Yankee fucking cun-"

He got out of his car, marched up to me and grabbed me by the collar. I grabbed him

back and just before we could start fighting, three others pulled us apart. 

"Rex, the authorities said that you cannot fight for another month remember?"

He looked at the suit angrily.  
"I'm supposed to let a lace-curtain motherfucker Scot talk to me like that?"  
"I'm Irish you cunt." (I'd decided to go for an Irish accent to help try and make this driver I was pretending to be (codename: Nitro) more realistic).

"How about a race?"

Me and Rex turned our locked gazes to look at the suit.

"The winner gets 2 grand."

I bit the lip in anxiety. I didn't have 2 grand on me, so I'd have to risk the only other thing I had.

"How about I put my car in matching it?"

The man in the suit laughed.  
"That's stealing I'm afraid. Very well, let's say $50, 000 to whomever wins. And if you lose, the winner gets your car."

Rex eyed me.  
"Nervous paddy?"

Careful not to show that I was having thoughts, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke. I took out my lighter and pop-handed it open. I shut the lighter and blew smoke in Rex's face.

"Let's go."


End file.
